


INTERVENTION

by HandsomeMayhem



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ex-geisha!Yuuri, M/M, Omega Verse, SingleFather!Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeMayhem/pseuds/HandsomeMayhem
Summary: You are the ultimate truthWhich I found when learning about my mistakesViktor NikiforovDecember 25, 20xx





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> English version of my Indonesian fanfiction http://archiveofourown.org/works/9945158/chapters/22261742  
> I manage to translate this thanks to bara.no.hitsuji. You are really helpful, Neechan XD  
> The Indonesian version is still on-going but I hope I can translate those chapters I've written asap.

PROLOGUE

 

* * *

  

 

The lanterns glowed like fireflies. Aromatherapy incense spread a lovely fragrant scent.

The shamisen created almost magical tune, preceded by the sound of a gracefully opened fan which hid half of the beautiful faces from the show connoisseurs.

The rustling sound of water from the pool and the sound of the leaves, the old man with a long white beard blew air on his flute, no need to understand the lyrics being sung to understand the meaning of the song.

The dancer translated it very well in the universal language; art.

The slim body wrapped in silk kimono was central where attention fixed. He was an animate beauty, convincing everyone that in his every breath, there is still purity in this filthy world.

Every hand gesture, the way his eye gazed, how he stepped so slowly as if the gravity under his feet was much more powerful than in other places.

Sadness in the movement.

And we were made to wonder how despair could be portrayed as beautiful as this.

He was perfect.

The definition of time was blurred. Either minutes that passed like a blink of an eye or maybe seconds that crawled, unwilling to lost its power. One thing for sure, the dancer gave a strong impression. Almost impossible to forget.

"What do you think, Viktor?" Signore Celestino Cialdini elbowed the Russian man whom sitting next to him. "One of Minako's most famous maikos."

The young man in his late twenties beside him, with silver blonde hair and sky-colored eyes, just smiled. Grateful to the other maiko who blushed pouring tea for her.

"Rare male omega," Viktor said after sipping his tea. "Is this what you want to show me, Celestino?"

In another corner of the room, a middle-aged male alpha was nervous in his seat. Light snacks with cherry petals on his plate were left untouched. There were heavy pheromones hanging in the air for a moment, making the beta and omega geishas in the room flicker, but not the one who was dancing in front of them all.

His warm brown eyes still gazed at the audience coldly. He parted his lip slightly without saying a word. He was calm, as if nothing happened.

"Celestino ..."

Viktor knew there was something wrong here. There was something really wrong.

"Can you guess why he never took off his maiden title, Viktor?"


	2. —1—  “Your embrace… is it freedom? Or just another cage I have to bear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is un-beta-ed yet. I feel like I need to post this asap because the prologue I post before was too vague. Well, even I first post the Indonesian version, I post the prologue together with the first chapter so it wouldn't be too confusing.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, guys

—1—

 

_“Your embrace… is it freedom?_

_Or just another cage I have to bear?”_

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor Nikiforov blinked several times. What he saw was the gloomy high ceiling and a little light which came through curtain gap. Ordinary morning for the extraordinary Viktor.

Dream is really a peculiar thing.

Viktor never really understood what dreams really meant for him. A sign? Or just merely a trap? Trap of a complicated mind which imitated cheap theatre with Viktor as its audience?

_Katsuki Yuuri._

Whatever his mind was trying to remind, Viktor knew one thing for sure. That cute _M **[1]**aiko_ whom he met a year ago in _Hanamachi_ [2]was hard to be forgotten.

Viktor leaned his body to the headboard. Slowly massaging his temple to reduce the dizziness that come after such a tiring dream.

Tea. Sweet cakes. Sake. Music. Dance.

Turn the sake into wine, and for Viktor it wouldn’t be a completely new dimension. Involving himself for quite a long time as a choreographer, producer, and even honorable tutor at Feltsman Institute of Arts—his alma mater—he had seen so many talents and even trained them.

But Katsuki Yuuri was really a perfect diamond.

Viktor spent full five minutes of his morning to remember all details of his dream.

That short black hair which fitted so well with flowery hair pin. Beautiful Furisode[3] embroidered with golden string. Obi[4] tied to a big bow.

And of course he remembered that face. Such a rare beauty which was hard to be found even in Hanamachi; place where a lot of graceful ladies showed of their appealing body.

Loud banging on his door interrupted his daydream. Noise from Yuri Nikiforov’s mumbling was a breakfast Viktor usually had to swallow first even before a handful of sandwich with a cup of coffee.

“Yakov was so noisy. He called you so damn early.”

Viktor yawned when he heard his son’s complaint. Yuri clicked his tongue in irritation seeing his father so messy after waking up.

“He’s mad because you delay the schedule of winter show just because you can’t find someone as the main lead.” The blond teen clenched his hand before hit his own chest. “Am I not good enough so you have to took me down from the show?!”

This same argument had reached the eighth day. Yuri still couldn’t accept the change in the concept for the show which is sponsored and arranger by Viktor for his debut next winter.

“You are not ready, son.” Viktor patted Yuri’s head casually. “You’re still fifteen, baby. No need to be in such a hurry.”

Makkachin, the family poodle ran from Viktor’s room, to Yuri as if she understand that his master’s son was mad and need calming caress. She rubbed his furry body to Yuri’s leg, made Yuri instinctively pat her small head.

“But you started your career at fourteen!”

 Makkachin failed in stopping Yuri’s speech of rejection for Viktor.

 “I was an exception.” Viktor said nonchalantly. Sounded so arrogant event he didn’t meant it.

 “Besides, is there a better candidate? As arrogant as you are now, by took me off from my position, you have to find new face for that show!” Yuri’s green eyes shined brightly, a smirk formed on his lip. “You can’t do this to me, Dad. You will only destroy your own carrer!

Viktor ignored him. He turned back Yuri’s body and pushed him back so they now headed to the kitchen together.

 “Okay, Yuratchka baby. We should get breakfast first. Lacking calcium and getting angry to often will only cause your bones some damage and we don’t want that to happen. Okay?”

  “Take me seriously!”

 If there’s saying that being a single parent is difficult, then having a son like his Yuratchka—according to Viktor—was a whole new level of challenge. His pride as a father of an extraordinary child often forgotten because he was so tired. Really tired. Yuri was always thought of him as a rival and forget that Viktor was still his father.

 Viktor’s blood was his. Viktor’s bone was same with his own bone. Unfortunately, that competitive nature was also perfectly inherited by him. To the point where their other relationship besides as rival blurred.  Viktor was not so sure that Yuri still think of him as his father.

 “Okay, Yura. Fine.” Viktor raised his hands. Gave up.

 Yuri folded his arms as he waited for Viktor to answer him. “So?”

 “Honestly, I’ve found the new face.”

 “Huh?”

 “The new face for the show. And he has been matured as a dancer.” Viktor now brushed Yuri’s bang gently. “I don’t want to place such a burden to your shoulder, Yura.”

 Furious, Yuri slapped Viktor’s hand away. “But I want that role! My debut!”

  _To show to all workers in Russia entertainment industry that I’m more than just ‘Nikiforov’s son’ or ‘the second generation’._

“We have a lot of time for you, Yura. I think Lilila was right that we don’t need to be in rush.”

 “The hell with that old hag!”

 For the umpteenth time, Yuri decided to pass his breakfast. He was so furious to be in the same room with Viktor who seemed to never take him seriously.

 

* * *

 

 

That slap was so hard. So unforgiving and it made the blue framed glasses fell to the tatami[5].

Katsuki Yuuri said nothing even though he had every right to get angry.

It was just like the usual. Nothing to make a ruckus about.

Yuuri was not hurt anymore.

Calmly, Yuuri reached for his glasses and wore it again.

“You…!”

The maiko’s calmness when he took one by one pieces of his kimono which scattered on the floor made the young man in front of him angry. Hand which before had landed a slap now clenched tightly. It took a lot of effort for him, one of many regulars in Minako’s Okiya[6], to not slapped the maiko for the second time.

“You! Such a lame omega!”

Yuuri really wasn’t hurt. What for? This man was just stating the fact. And Yuuri had accepted it since a long time ago.

“I think Oka-san [7]has warned you, Sir.” Yuuri started to dress himself in his kimono again, trying to cover up his nudity. “That I was not for sale.”

His client’s handsome face was destroyed by wrath. “I bid so high for your Mizuage[8], Yuuri-hime!”

“I’m sure Oka-san will be willing to refund you.”— _just like the usual_. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Still being so mad, the man buttoned up his suit. Rudely, he opened the sliding door and shouted loudly, asking for his money back.

Now, with nobody else in his room, Yuuri sighed in relief. In the dressing mirror in the corner of his room, he stared at his own reflection. He tried hard to comb his now messy hair with his fingers when Minako walked into the room with a pity in her eyes.

“Yuuri…”

“I’m so sorry for causing you trouble, Oka-san,” said Yuuri as he now tried to tidy up his kimono.

Okukawa Minako shooked her head. The mistress  who had inherited the Okiya for quite a long time stepped closer, she helped Yuuri dressing himself. Her eyes narrowed while she stared at red marks on Yuuri’s neck ant his now swollen cheek caused by the slapped from before.

Minako persuaded Yuuri to face her.

“I’m the one who should apologize.” She caressed Yuuri’s cheek gently. “I’m so sorry, Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

Celestino Cialdini was the best informant Viktor ever knew. The journalist of the art world who was famous from hundred articles and several television program, was the first person whom Viktor would search for business matters. And after knowing the long haired guy for several years now, Viktor finally interested to consult him about personal matters a bit.

“I somehow can understand why Yuri is so mad,” said Celestino as he places his cup back to the table.

The meeting took place in a comfy coffee shop in a department store. Viktor stared at his own cup which was still half full while Celestino asked the waiter for refill and also a plate of _Ptichye Moloko_[9] _._

“You also think that I’m the one at fault, Celestino?”

“Not really.”

The young waiter interrupted them for a while. Viktor now ordered a whole cake for Yuri at home. As his apology though he didn’t think that he was wrong at all.

“Well, considering few things,” Celestino cleared his throat. “You are right. Your Yura is too young to have his debut in the entertainment industry. Though it was common for Feltsman’s student, I think for fifteen years old it is really too soon.”  

“Right?” Viktor smirked. “And I also think that… I’ve found other things I want to do for the winter show.”

“Let me guess. Otabek Altin?”

Viktor chuckled before shook his head. “No. And he would definitely reject the offer.”

“What?”

“Otabek wouldn’t want to perform for my program if he knew at the beginning I want Yura to be the lead in it.” Viktor sighed. “Sometimes, I feel like Otabek is more like a father for Yura than me.”

Viktor reached out for a pack of menthol cigarettes in his pocket. Celestino’s eyes narrowed at that sight. As an ex famous dancer when he was still so young, Viktor knew exactly what he had to do to keep his body in a prime condition. And smoking clearly wasn’t on the list.

“Viktor…”

“Mm… Just a bit. To relive my stress.” Viktor winked. Smokes which smelled like menthol filled the air.

“You are such a bad example for Yuri. Maybe I have to be grateful that your son is so hard to get closer to, even by you.” Celestino threw the comment as he placed his chin on his palm. “You should try to get married once again, Viktor.”

 “Again?” Viktor’s tone sounded like he was trying to hold back his laugh.

 Celestino cleared his throat again before corrected his sentence. “You should get married, Viktor. I mean… I know you enjoy being a free bachelor. But Yuri needs a mother.  Or omega father who can treat him gently. It’s up to you. Whichever is fine.”

 “This is funny, Celestino. You know that even Yura’s mother wouldn’t let me knew my own son’s existence until he was five years old. Right when she was dying and need someone to take care of Yura.” Viktor then laughed. Mocking laugh he intended for him self. “I’m trying to be a good father. For Yura’s sake. Not as easy as I imagined it to be but I’m trying my best.”

 The cigarette ash was flicked into marble ashtray. Viktor continued smoke the cigar in his hand. “Even Yakov understand Yura better.”

 “That’s because both of them have one thing in common; they can’t handle you.” Celestino looked at Viktor seriously. “You love Yuri, don’t you?”

 “Of course. He is my son. My own flesh and blood.”

  “ Do you really think ‘the you’ who is so busy twenty four hours in a day, seven days in a week has pay enough attention to him?”

 “Celestino. If you want to put me in the wrong here—”

 Super packed schedule was an inseparable part of Viktor Nikiforov. The frequency of him meeting his workers or reports was way more intense than his time for his family. Yuri was used to it, Viktor’s so sure about that.

 “Yuri needs attention, Viktor. And not the fake one like those from your one night stand lovers. Trust me.”

 “You make me feel so bad. And I don’t even involve myself in those kinds of relationships anymore.”

 “What I’m saying is I want you to find a good partner. Someone who can stand your ego—okay, that would be hard—and also patient enough to take care of Yuri.”

 “You know what? For now, I’m more concerned to find the new face for my program than a wife.” Viktor stared at the landscape outside the window. The winter sky was so gloomy. Made him want to take day off and just rest in his room while watching television with Makkachin as his hand rest.

 “It’s your fault to talk so big to your son.”

 Two men sighed in the same time. “You must be crazy if you think you can find someone outside students from Feltsman Insitute of Arts.”

 “I want something really really new, Celestino. Just like what you showed me a year ago.”

 Yes. Viktor needed that. “When I think about it again… I am indeed want him.”

“Him?” Celestino asked as he raised one of his brow. “Who? A year ago?”

 Too many faces they’d seen in the entertainment world. Talents come and go. Eliminated if they couldn’t adapt. Celestino did not remember about Viktor having such a great memory about artist in general. Only those who are really talented would be registered on his memory album.

 “That Japanese dancer.”

 It felt as if time went slower. Celestino didn’t sipped his coffe though the cup was halfway to his lip. Viktor breathed out white smoke to the air.

 “That male omega?”

 “Yes.”

 “Wow, Viktor.” Celestino placed his cup back to the table in such a hurry. The base of the cup collided with the small plate, causing a noise which attracted people’s attention. “Wow.”

 “So? Does this smile of yours mean something good? Or something bad instead?” Viktor asked with little smile on his lip. He was ready to be mocked as a dreamer.  There’s now way he could take the Japanese dancer to Russias as easy as ordering something from online store. 

 “I think I’ve found a way out for all of your problems!”

 Celestino Cialdini’s gleaming eyes was a sign that he was planning an idea which he thought as brilliant one. Certainly not a reaction Viktor expected from him before. 

  “Celesti—”

 “I’ve found it for you. A wife. And also a new face for your program.”

 “Sorry?”

 Celestino took two tickets from his bag. The writings on the paper were in Kanji, not even a single letter Viktor could understand.

 “You owe me your life with this, Viktor.”

 

* * *

 

Little servant lit lavender incense placed on a low desk. Yuuri said his thanks with a gentle smile which made the little girl blushed.

His charm as the best dancer in Hanamachi made him admired by the little girls and teen in Okiya. They dream to be a good dancer just like him someday. To get an invitation to dance in big city like Tokyo and being praised by a lot of people. Showered in expensive gifts and all other best things.

The clock showed that it was only nine pm. Yuuri wasn’t used to get to bed this early, but he had nothing to do.

Tomorrow he would go to the capital to fulfilled the invitation from the department of tourism and traditional culture. He’d enjoy the facility of first class hotel and being paid to such amount which actually more than enough for him to buy his freedom from the Okiya. But to leave this place was never a choice for Yuuri.

As a disabled omega, he wasn’t accepted anywhere except here.

“Yuuri. Can I come in?”

Yuuri was about to lie on his futon[10] when he heard Minako’s voice.

“Please come in, _Oka-san._ ”

Minako Okukawa was his late parent best friend. The only one who was willing to take care of him after they passed away.

The young mistress stepped into his room gracefully, a bottle of sake in her hand.

“Will you accompany me for a glass of sake, Yuuri?”

Yuuri smiled a little. “I never drink before performing, Oka-san.”

Minako shrugged. “Oh, really?”

Ignoring Yuuri, the long haired brunette woman sat beside her favorite maiko. She rolled up her kimono sleeves before pouring sake into small cups for Yuuri and herself.

“Drink it.”

Yuuri accepted it halfheartedly. Just a little sake wouldn’t affect his performance tomorrow. And he had so much time in the afternoon before the performance begun.  

“I got news…” Minako started after finishing her first cup. She poured sake for herself again. “Celestino will bring Viktor Nikiforov to your show.”

Minako could tell that Yuuri’s mind went blank hearing that. It was showed by how his lean posture suddenly frezeed. Raising his head, Yuuri stared at Minako dengan in disbelief.

“Pardon? Sir Celestino will bring… whom?”

“Viktor,” Minako answered. “Viktor Nikiforov. The producer whose pieces crafted your basic as the best dancer in Hanamachi, Yuuri.”

Eventhough what Yuuri presented for his audience was so different to what Viktor had created, Yuuri wouldn’t lie about thay man being his inspiration. His shadow was what ruled over Yuuri every time he danced. Almost as long as he lived, he spent every second being obsessed to Viktor’s piece.

“…A-?” Yuuri didn’t know how to respond. His anxiety came. How if he forget all the steps he already practiced? What would happen if he humiliated his own self tomorrow?

The most important question: what and how he had to perform so he could satisfy Viktor?

Yuuri got no clue.

Minako held his hand. “Do not worry. You can do it. Just do it like how you usually do.”

“I—”

_Can not._ Just heard that Viktor would come see him perform had already make him so anxious. How could he stay calm when he knew that the producer’s brilliant eyes would observe him and giving him judgment?

“Yuuri!” Minako shook his shoulder. She looked at the young man she already thought as her own son seriously. “You can do this, Yuuri. I believe in you.”

 

* * *

 

“Where are you, Celestino?”

The workers at the Peninsula Tokyo could not avert their gaze at the charming Russian who walked through the corridor while speaking so fast through his cell phone. Viktor made time to threw his business smile to a cute beta room boy who was clearly admiring him. 

“I’m sorry, Viktor. I forgot that I have to meet Madam Minako. I can’t have lunch together with you.”

Good. Celestino left him who was still in half jetlag condition and when he’s straving in a city where he couldn’t understand even a single word. Thank you so much, Celestino. Thank. You. So much.

It seemed like Viktor had to stay in hotel restaurant for now. He was not sure he could make it back to this place if he on impulse tried to explore local restaurant outside.       

“Okay. Fine. I’ll just go this hotel restaurant.”

“Great. I and Minako maybe could join you in thirty minutes.”

Viktor pressed the elevator, waiting for the door to open as he tapped his shoes to the shining marble floor. A bunch of foreign tourist came out of the lift together with people who kimono and formal suit. Viktor looked at those misters and mistresses walked and talked so fast it almost sounded like a bee buzz in his ear.

In the elevator now, there’s only him and a young man who wore a blue framed glasses. Seeing that the button to the ground floor had already been pressed, Viktor knew that the young man was headed toward the same floor as him. One thing he didn’t realized, the young man who now stood so close to the elevator wall was the one and only Katsuki Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Katsuki Yuuri for the first time in his life though that he was grateful to be born as disabled omega. He had no pheromone nor could sense it form other people. If Viktor’s charm had already this strong without him able to sense his pheromone, who knew what would happen if he could.

 Maybe he’d die in his place from burning desires.

 At a glance, he knew that people who were in the same elevator before made time to steal a glance of Viktor when that guy stood in front of them. Maybe Viktor didn’t get it, but those mistresses had commented about him.

 Elevator of Peninsula Tokyo felt like it moved way so slow. Too slow. Though Yuuri want to be separated with the silver blonde haired man as soon as possible.

 He wasn’t wearing his expensive elegant kimono. Had not tidy up his hair. Yuuri  didn’t want Viktor to recognize him.

 Using the elevator wall as mirror, Yuuri took a look at his appearance and felt so disappointed by his own reflection.

 Big glasses, standard shirt under oversized sweater, pants which was not tight enough to expose his gorgeous legs, and just a simple comfortable sneakers.  Usually, Yuuri loved this appearance so much. No papparazi disturbance would reach him when Yuuri made them unable to recognize him like this.

 But this was exactly not the appearance he would want to show wo Viktor. 

 “Sorry…”

 Yuuri automatically reacted to that sound. Felt so stupid because he raised his head and not stared at Viktor eye to eye.

 He cursed his own self in his heart.

_You are so stupid, Katsuki Yuuri. Really, really stupid._

 Viktor smiled at him. “I was right.”

 “Yes?” Yuuri responded in confusion. His fluency in foreign language didn’t make him understand what Viktor was saying instantly.

 “Yuuri-hime.”

 His name said so beautifully from Viktor’s lip.  Though being called a princess in his state didn’t feel more than mere mockery.

 “Y-you got the wrong person.” Yuuri stuttered. Way to nervous he even forgot that he was so bad at lying. Elevator reached the ground floow. Yuuri walked away hastily.

 But Viktor didn’t want let him go so easily. The Russian’s grip to the Asian man was so strong.

 The elevator door closed behind them.  People’s eyes now observing them. As if waiting fo a scene to happen between a good looking foreign guy and an ordinary young man.

 “Oh really?” Yuuri could sense hidden laughter in Viktor’s casual question. “Then am I allowed to know you better?”

_Check mate_. Yuuri knew he could not run away. 

 “I am Viktor Nikiforov.” Viktor pulled Yuuri closer. So close he almost seemed like he was whispering the other guy’s ear. “And your name is?”

 “Katsuki…” Yuuri gulped. “Katsuki Yuuri.”

 “Your name is the same withYuuri-hime. I’m not one hundred percent wrong it seems.”

 Yuuri was not an idiot. That was a clear mockery. Viktor knew who he was and he could not convince him otherwise.

 Looked up, Yuuri got that a smile formed on Viktor’s face. Satisfied smile almost like a smirk. He could feel his body shivered.

 The alphas indeed really had the dominating aura. Though this was the first Yuuri felt so helpless.

 Yuuri placed his other hand above Viktor’s grip, trying to make that man release him. “I will not run away.”

 Viktor answered with a low mumble. But he’s now holding Yuuri’s hand.

 “I’m sorry for lying to you.” Yuuri took a deep breath. “I am Yuuri-hime.”

 “I’ll forgive you if you’re willing to have lunch with me,” said Viktor. His thumb caressed the back of Yuuri’s hand. “There’s a a lot of thing I want to talk as a fellow fan, Yuuri-hime.”

 Yuuri nodded hesitantly. But even if he shook his head as a rejection, Viktor would do anything to not let this chance pass away.

 Viktor at first thought that Celestino’s idea was crazy.

 He got married to Yuuri-hime who was an idol of Hanamachi?

 Whoever heard that would think that was just an ‘up to date joke’, such a bull that only fit to fill cheap gossip website.

 Fresh in his mind, Celestino’s explanation that Yuuri was a perfect candidate to be his bride. He’s a talented dancer—new face Viktor exactly wanted, a patient man, and the most important thing was Viktor only need to dig into his deep wallet to bring the princess home with him.

His only flaw, according to Celestino: he had no sexual urges. He would not want Viktor just like how another beta and omega Viktor knew before. But his only flaw was also s thing that Celestino thought would be his greatest weapon. Yuuri would not be too occupied chasing after Viktor whom was always in packed schedule. Meant Yuuri would have so much times to give Yuri attention he needed.

Thinking about it again, the argument was actually so made up. Maybe Celestino just loved to pair him with Yuuri. The art journalist might feel like he was creating a visually perfect pair who seemed like just get out from the paintings. Who could guess what’s inside Celestino’s head?

“I think you’ve known…” Viktor said as he observed the stiffed Yuuri who sat in front of him. “I’ll come as one of your audiences tonight. Madam Minako and Celestino had been business partners for quite a long time.”

“I know…” Yuuri gazed at the white cup on the table . “And I am nervous about it.”

“Why?”

“I think you know the answer.”

Viktor smirked. This beauty had blushed since the beginning. Showing the nervousness which only made Viktor want to tease him more.

“Don’t think of me as a burden, Yuuri-hime.” Viktor winked. “You never fail at attracting anyone, right? I think I’m not an exception.”

Yuuri  didn’t know how to answer Viktor. “Thank you.”

“However, I really wait for tonight performance.” For a reason he didn’t know, Viktor felt that the sensation of touching Yuuri was so addictive. So he reached again for his hand on the table, covering it with his own.

“Do you have some time after the show?”    

 

* * *

 

Yuuri opened his eyes.

The mirror reflected oval shaped face of the Asian guy which looked younger from what his age supposed to be. His black hair combed neatly in slicked back style and the fragrance of fruity shampoo could be smelled from it. Beautiful hairpin was placed near his ear. The make up artist smeared pink lip gloss on Yuuri’s lip, mumbling in satisfaction when looking at his work.

Yuuri never put heavy make-up just like how a geisha supposed to do with their snow colored powder and bright red lip tint. The guest of the okiya always asked for him to present himself naturally without things that would cover his natural beauty. Because of that, even in his important show, his make-up artist would only use natural color for his face.

“Perfect, Yuuri-hime.” A man with the soul of a woman sighed.  One hand on his cheek as his eyes looked at Yuuri, full of admiration. “You are so beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

And old woman whose duty was to help him wearing the kimono was busy pulling the back of his kimono collar. His most erotic body part, according to many people, cause there were no alpha ever marked him there.

“We will start in three minutes.”

Yuuri swallowed his anxiety medicine after hearing that. He took a deep breath. He kept doing so several times.

He had to be calm. He was so used to this. He would not embarrass himself.

Yuuri walked passed some stage crews. He had to be ready.

“In ten count...”

Maybe he’s worried to much. Without his glasses and in the darkness of the stage,it would be impossible for him to spot where Viktor sat. He should forget that Viktor was there and do the dance as if he was the only one on the stage.

The music started.

“3… 2… 1…”

And the curtain was opened. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Maiko: Geisha Apprentice

[2] Hanamachi: Geisha district

[3] Furisode: long sleeved kimono

[4] Obi: belt for kimono

[5] Tatami: traditional Japanese flooring mat made from bamboo

[6] Okiya: tea house where geisha usually work to entertain their clients

[7] Oka-san: mother. Refer to woman who employ geisha.

[8] Mizuage: term refers to Geisha’s virginity.

 

[9] Ptichye Moloko: Russian cake which recipe had been patented by Vladimir Guralnik.

[10] Futon: Japanese traditional matress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear in Bahasa this chapter was not as messy as this. *sobs* The reason why I want to translate this was because when I imagined Yurio fight with Viktor, his sentences would come to my mind in English instead of Bahasa Indonesia. And also for the sake of polishing my translating skill. I kinda forget that I'm not that smart when it comes to translate Bahasa to English instead of English to Bahasa (because yeah, I read a lot of English fiction but write just a few before).
> 
> Feel free to correct my grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> And thanks for reading.


End file.
